icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DevonAndersen/Dan Explains Twitter Block
Dan's Explains The Twitter Block (Sourced in from his blog. Linked below) Hey there! Lately, a few people on Twitter have asked me about being blocked. Here's the situation… I never block anyone. Twitter accounts of people (like me) on networks that have a large kid following (like Nickelodeon) are moderated. That means, there are people who can access our accounts, delete tweets, keep an eye on people who make threats, etc. They can also block people. This is done because there are lots of little kids 'who follow us on Twitter. And the goal is to keep our accounts as "kid-friendly" as possible. The system isn't perfect, but the moderators do a pretty good job of keeping our Twitter accounts as friendly as they can be. I don't know the team of moderators, personally. I can contact them by email when I have a question. For example, sometimes, I'll see someone complain that they've been blocked from my DanWarp account, so I'll email the moderator team and ask them why the person was blocked. Of course, any person is free to say (write) whatever they want on the internet. That's free speech. But just like you have the right to say whatever you want… people with Twitter accounts have a right to block you. And if you have a Twitter account, ''you have the right to block anyone you want. That's how it works. If you're wondering: "What kind of comment will get me blocked?" -- I don't have all the answers to that question, but I think they tend to block people who use harsh profanity… make threats… say things that are hateful… or anything that's sexually inappropriate or really mean/rude. How do '''I feel about the moderators blocking someone? Well... on the one hand, I don't really care much if people tweet me rude comments. The vast majority of people who tweet me are extremely nice and supportive. So, I'm cool if I see a few rude comments. No big deal. On the other hand, my TV shows are a bit unusual because they're watched by teens, adults, and little kids, too. I know that lots of little kids follow me on Twitter, and read the comments. I'd feel bad if a little kid saw comments that use harsh profanity, or ones that are hate-filled. I don't think little kids need to see stuff like that when they search their favorite TV shows, or the people who make those shows, or star in them. Now, if you don't like an episode, or a character, or anything about the shows, you can tweet stuff like "I didn't like tonight's episode" '--or--' "I think the plot was dumb" --or-- "I don't like the "David" character ' -- or '"I used to like this show, but now I think it's lame" -- you can say stuff like that all day long ''and you won't get blocked. You'll only get blocked if you tweet comments that the moderators feel are inappropriate for a child to see if they search @DanWarp, @iCary, @LizGillies, @Victorious, etc. Some day, when I'm no longer working for Nickelodeon, I'll create a new Twitter account which I can control completely. When that day comes, you can tweet me stuff like, '"I hate you DanWarp! Go stick a fork in your eye!" and no one will block you! I might not actually take your advice (and stick a fork in my eye), but hey -- you can suggest it! ;) Until then, please try to play nice. A good rule is: Talk to others the way you'd like people to talk to you (even if it's on the internet). That's what I try to always do. Remember: Mostly, I just write fun little comedies. They're there to make you laugh, smile, and feel good (I hope!). I'll always do my best to make the shows as fun, entertaining, and funny as I can. I understand that fans can get emotional and lose their cool sometimes. So, if you tweet me something mean, and you get blocked by a moderator, try to let me know (maybe have a friend tweet me for you). And if I see it, I'll unblock you. Okay? :) "Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend" '– The Beatles '(from We Can Work It Out) Peace, Love, and Spaghetti Tacos, --Dan (a.k.a. @DanWarp) ' '(Source:http://www.danwarp.blogspot.com/2012/07/blocked-from-my-twitter-please-read.html)''' Category:Blog posts